omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructive Ability
Destructive Ability Simply the term used to determine the scale of damage that a character is able to apply (whether it towards the surrounding environment, or towards a specific object), it refers to the amount of energy that specific character is able to dish out with a single attack, or within a brief period of time. To keep it in simple terms, the more damage a character is able to dish out, the stronger that character is, plain and simple. Measurement of this value is helpful when it comes to scaling the potential power that a specific character is able to produce, and It is most likely the deciding factor of a match between the combatants in that battle. As an alternative definition, the Destructive Ability of a character does not always require the said character to cause destruction on that level, but it requires that he/she be able to cause damage another character that is able to successfully withstand the energy output of such attacks. An example of this observation in effect would be: For the examples listed above, the answers to the combatant's Destructive Ability are as follows. Read the two answers very carefully, as it is crucial to understand how the Destructive Ability system works here on this wiki. *In the first example, Character A would be considered to be Mountain level when it comes to his/her Destructive Ability, due to the fact that said character was able to directly match blows with someone strong enough to destroy an entire mountain. If Character A was lower than this level of ability, it would mean that he/she is significantly weaker (meaning multiple times, or more) compared to Character B when it comes to combat capability, and would be quickly overpowered as a result. *In the second example, Character A would be considered to be Moon level when it comes to his/her Destructive Ability, as well as the six other opponents that Character A faced in combat. Due to the fact that all of the combatants in that scenario managed to battle each other competitively without a clear advantage displayed by one side, it means that the six other combatants cannot be drastically weaker than Character A. Otherwise, Character A would have overwhelmed the other combatants in that fight within a short period of time. Normally, both of these scenarios would violate the laws of conservation of energy, as energy by itself cannot be created nor destroyed, but only transferred from one point to another. While physical strikes, as well as attacks delivered at full power from a character that is capable of performing a certain feat measured at a specified level, should cause destruction towards the surrounding environment up to that level, the vast majority of fiction, in general, tend to ignore this fact. This is because... *The main purpose of a fight scene is to showcase the combatants fighting each other in combat, not to show how much damage is actually done to the surrounding environment in the fight. *If the laws of conservation of energy were to be followed for every fight scene, the vast majority of the attacks made by the combatants towards each other in a fight would potentially cause the setting of the story itself to be completely destroyed, meaning the story cannot continue at that point. But perhaps I am thinking way too hard about this stuff. Just keep in mind that if you can fight against a character who is strong enough to do crazy feats, you are comparable to that character, to keep it plain and simple. Lastly, the Destructive Ability of an attack is measured via its energy equivalent, specifically measured in Joules (J). This means that every feat that showcases an environment change, or destruction needs to be directly calculated in order to figure out how much energy it would take to perform that feat. Going to make a couple more notes here. *Destroying an object or a landmass such as a town, or a city does not automatically guarantee that the said character in question is Town level, or City level, as planets and stars can come in different sizes. They can either be small or even very large! *Destructive Ability primarily depends on the energy output generated by an attack, and not the size of the area of effect that the attack covers. Characters that were shown to destroy an object, such as towns and cities are not automatically guaranteed to be town or city level, since these objects can either be smaller or larger than the usual size. Thus, the amount of energy that was applied in the destruction of the object (or part of the object) needs to be directly calculated before a specific Tier is assigned to that character. Destructive Ability Chart 'Minimum Sizes & Dimensions of Objects' *'Moon Level:' Earth's satellite Moon. **The Moon's diameter is 3474 km (3,474,000 m), and the mass of it is ~7.35e22 kg. *8Any Moons where the diameter and the mass are smaller than the values listed prior would not qualify for Moon Level, unless the kinetic energy upon the destruction of it exceeds the Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) of our Moon, which starts at 1.24e29 Joules. *'Small Planet level:' Mercury. **Mercury is the smallest planet in our solar system. **Its diameter and mass are 4879 km (4,879,000 m), and 3.285e23 kg, respectively. **Any planets smaller than Mercury where the diameter and the mass are smaller than the values listed prior would not qualify for Small Planet Level unless the kinetic energy upon the destruction of it exceeds the Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) of our Moon, which starts at 1.81e30 Joules. *'Planet level:' The Earth. **The diameter and mass of Earth are 12742 km, and 5.972e24 kg respectively. **Any planet that is larger than Earth in terms of diameter and mass, but smaller than that of Neptune would qualify for this rating. **The GBE of planets between 2.487e32 Joules and 1.13e34 Joules would qualify for this rating. *'Dwarf Star level:' Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). **The OTS 44 is used as the baseline for Dwarf Star level, primarily due to it being the lightest of these stars, only weighing as much as 11.5 times that of Jupiter, or as 1.1% that of the Sun. **The radius of the OTS 44 ranges from 23% to 57% that of the Sun; the approximate radius should result in about ~160,000 km to ~396,440 km. To get the diameter of it, just multiply by 2. **For the radius, the lower end is used in finding the GBE. *'Small Star level:' VB 10. **Self-explanatory, but VB 10 is one of the smallest red dwarfs observed. **The mass is ~7.5% that of the Sun **The radius is around 10.2% that of the Sun *'Star level:' The Sun. *'Large Star level:' Rigel *'Solar System level:' The star system known as the Solar System. **The minimum value for Solar System level are obtained from this blog here. Since the majority of explosion feats assume that the blast starts from the epicenter and expands outwards, the energy of the omnidirectional (spherical) blast must be able to sufficiently destroy the farthest planet from Earth in this case. In other words, the entirety of the cosmic structure of the Solar System, as well as the planets orbiting around it. **However, a sufficient case could be made that the omnidirectional blast should be able to destroy the Sun when the epicenter starts from the Earth as well. As for why the Earth is used instead of the Sun as the epicenter, it is because the vast majority of the attacks in fiction start from the Earth itself (or on a planet located on a star system) instead of starting out from the Sun, unless the attack itself was shown to be directly aimed towards the Sun and the destruction occurs as a result. *'Multi-Solar System level:' Similar to the minimum value obtained for destroying the Solar System from Earth, the distance from the epicenter of the blast (starting from Earth) and the next star that is closest to our Solar System needs to be accounted for in order to figure out just how much energy is required to sufficiently destroy two solar systems at once. Since the calculation for the energy needed to obliterate two solar systems is needed here, the following assumptions can be made before the calculation can proceed. **The distance between the Earth and the minimum distance to the next closest star relative to our solar system, which is the Alpha Centauri. **An omnidirectional blast that is strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. This requires the blast to be strong enough to overcome the GBE (gravitational binding energy) of the closest star next to our solar system when the blast has expanded 4.37 light-years from its epicenter. **The value obtained from the two steps above is the energy required to sufficiently destroy two solar systems simultaneously. *'Galaxy level:' The Milky Way galaxy. **In fiction, galaxies tend to be completely destroyed instead of slowly being dissociated. Thus, the actual value required to destroy an entire galaxy needs to be solved by figuring out the energy required to overcome the GBE of the star located at the farthest end of the galaxy itself. The value obtained from this calculation guarantees that since the star at the furthest point from the center of the galaxy was destroyed, the rest of the stars closer to its center would also be destroyed as well; a greater concentration of energy expanding from the blast's epicenter makes contact with it. **Portrayals of black holes in fiction generally do not follow any scientific logic, thus a different interpretation of how a black hole works would need to be considered here on this Wiki. To know more, read this page here. A detailed summary will be added to this section soon. *'Multi-Galaxy level:' Similar to the minimum value obtained for destroying the galaxy (using Milky Way in this example) from the center, the distance from the epicenter of the blast (starting from center of the Milky Way) and the star at the farthest end of the next galaxy that is closest to our own needs to be accounted for in order to figure out just how much energy is required to sufficiently destroy all of the stars contained two galaxies simultaneously. Since the calculation for the energy required to obliterate all of the stars in our galaxy, as well as the stars in the nearest galaxy relative to our own needed here, the following assumptions can be made before the calculation can proceed. **The distance between the center of the galaxy and the distance to the star that is located at the farthest end of Andromeda galaxy. **An omnidirectional blast that is strong enough to obliterate the all the contents of both galaxies at the same time. This requires the blast to be strong enough to overcome the GBE (gravitational binding energy) of the star located at the farthest end of Andromeda, while expanding from the middle of the Milky Way (our galaxy) as the blast's epicenter. **The value obtained from the two steps above is the energy required to sufficiently destroy all the stars within two galaxies simultaneously. 'Omitted levels' *'Small Moon level:' Moon level does not require extra sub-tiers, as the energy required to destroy any type of Moon smaller than that of our Moon would still be within the boundaries of Multi-Continent level. In addition, the energy required to destroy any type of Moon that is larger than that of ours may be less than the energy required to destroy the smallest planet in our solar system (Mercury). **However, there are cases where the energy required to destroy Moons that are on the larger side, such as Titan and Ganymede (both of which are larger than that of Mercury), are greater than the energy required to exceed the Gravitational Binding Energy of Mercury. This would mean that the energy required to destroy either of these Moons exceeds the minimum required energy for Small Planet level. **Long story short, destroying Moons that are on the smaller side sits within the boundaries of Multi-Continent level, while destroying larger ones can sit within the boundaries of Small Planet level. Thus, adding extra sub-levels for Moon level is completely redundant. *'Universe level:' The actual size of this universe is unknown, thus it is not possible to figure out the exact amount of energy that is needed to destroy all matter inside of it. Thus, the value of said energy required to reach this level is Unknown. **Unless the estimated mass-energy of the observable universe is to be used, which equations 4e69 Joules worth of energy. *'Higher Dimensional levels:' Energy required to destroy material on a higher-dimensional scale cannot be calculated, as... **It is impossible to find the actual size between one universe to another, nor how different parallel universes look like from a three-dimensional perspective. **The energy required to affect objects & events that occur in higher dimensions cannot be expressed in real numbers. **It is not possible to visually observe what would actually happen if a certain amount of energy (that is quantifiable in three-dimensional space) was released in a higher-dimensional environment. Additional Terms The "+" Symbol *Only used when the Destructive Ability of a particular character is greater than the average of the high end and the low end for that character's tier. *The average refers to the arithmetic mean, which is the sum of a collection of numbers divided by the count of numbers in the collection. *'Example:' The average (arithmetic mean) of Multi-Solar System level can be found by adding the lowest value (2.008e57 Joules) and the highest value (1.053e66 Joules), and then dividing the sum of the value by the number of values that were initially involved in the problem. In this case, there are two values (the lowest value and the highest value). **In this case, the average value between the low end and the high end turns out to be 5.265e65 Joules, which is the minimum value required for a character to receive a +''' beside the rating for their Destructive Ability. At least *Applies when a character casually demonstrates a feat that yields a Destructive Capacity rating *Can only be applied when that character does not have any higher feats that may upgrade their Destructive Capacity from their current rating. *'''Example: A character that blows up a city with minimum effort would qualify for the "At least" rating added just before its Destructive Capacity rating. Thus that character's Destructive Capacity rating would be written as "At least City level" **"At least" is added because he/she was shown to casually perform the feat, while City level is added due to the fact that he/she was shown to yield a specific level of destruction (blowing up a city in this case) Likely *Added when a character has been described as likely being at a certain level in terms of Destructive Ability. *Used when the description of feats that place said character at that level of Destructive Ability are clearly described. Possibly *Added when a character has been described as possibly being at a certain level in terms of Destructive Ability. *Used when the description of feats that place said character at that level of Destructive Ability can be interpreted in different ways, or the evidence for said feats are not exactly clear. 'Note(s)' *Given that most, if not all of our characters here are rated based more on feats rather than through calculations, one may or may not have to follow all of this depending on how he/she has made their characters power level from their stories. Most particularly the "+". **However if you happen to do use this, please do make an effort to at least be sure to explain the reasoning as to why they may have any of the above (ex. Why is this character listed as "Probably tier?", or are they at the high end of a tier and hence may explain why they are "AP+".) and so on. *As of the current Destructive Ability change (much like the main VS Battles site whose system here we have used as well), DA Tiers like Low/High 3-C don't exist according to our system and that of VS Battles. **Due to this, a character that is, for example, Low 3-C is likely to be just a 4-A (Multi Solar System/+) rather than being a solid 3-C. **For High 3-C, the character should just be Galaxy level+ rather than "Large Galaxy level". The same is said for other tiers like High 4-A'''and '''High 3-B. **For the High 4-A, like with the Low 3-C example, the character in question is either 4-A or not. Instead, an example such as this one should be written as Multi-Solar System level+. For High 3-B, or characters within the upper borders of Multi-Galaxy level, their ratings for Destructive Ability should be written as "Multi-Galaxy level+", with the Tier rating written down as just 3-B. Category:Important Pages Category:Terms Category:Content Category:Stats